Klaine Moments
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: Just a collection of Klaine
1. Sleepy

**I have decided to turn this fan fiction in to a drabble one instead; purely because I read it back a couple of hours ago and couldn't believe how bad it was! Prompts are welcome, but I won't write smut! I absolutely will NOT WRITE IT! Other than that, anything is acceptable, as long as it isn't smut.**

**I'm sorry if you were hoping I would carry on with the original story, but it will be better this way, trust me?**

Sleepy

Kurt nuzzled his nose in to the crook of Blaine's neck, making Blaine shiver as his breath ghosted over his collar bone. He sighed contently as he pulled his boyfriend closer to his side, the warmth of his body radiating through his tank top and on to Blaine's bare chest, making his skin tingle where they were touching.

Kurt was absentmindedly tracing patterns on to his tanned skin, making it tickle slightly but not enough to be uncomfortable. He continuously pressed soft kisses to Kurt's forehead, brushing his chestnut hair back with a feather like touch; basking in the moment's intimacy.

This was one of the things he enjoyed most about being with Kurt; their lazy mornings. He always knew he would have to get up eventually, but they dragged it out for as long as they possibly could, just wanting to stay tangled up together under the bed covers; but classes called for them both, always ruining the moment.

But on this particular morning they didn't have classes, or any other commitments. This was the day that was dedicated to them and them completely. It was their anniversary; a celebration of 3 years together.

Kurt hummed contently, kissing the first piece of tanned skin he could find, reaching just below his neck, making Blaine chuckle.

"Mmmnn, Blainey I'm still sleepy" Kurt murmured in to his boyfriend's chest, making his chest vibrate soothingly. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's soft, chestnut hair and kissed his nose gently, making Kurt blush adorably and tangle their legs together even more than they already were.

"I know baby, go back to sleep; I'll be here when you wake up" Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear gently, kissing the shell of his ear before resting his cheek on his forehead. He felt Kurt shake his head underneath his chin and lift his head up to look Blaine in the eye.

"If I am going to spend longer in bed with my boyfriend on our 3 year anniversary, I would much rather spend it" a kiss to the nose "with" a kiss to the cheek "You" Blaine deepened the kiss immediately as Kurt's soft lips touched his, making Kurt moan gently in to his mouth. They exchanged chaste kisses for a few minutes before Kurt yawned. Blaine giggled at his boyfriend's antics and kissing his pink nose as it screwed up as he yawned loudly.

"Are you sure about that sweetie? You can go to sleep if you like; I have a big day planned for us which I think you will enjoy, especially the evening" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Kurt blush and giggle adorably.

"I am looking forward to it Mr Anderson" Kurt said in the most seductive voice he could muster in his sleepy state, coming out croaky and making him cough. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair, smiling fondly at him through his eyelashes, kissing his forehead gently. Kurt nuzzled back in to Blaine's chest and closed his eyes; his chestnut eyelashes fanning out on to his smooth, porcelain cheeks.

"I love you Kurt; more than anything in the world. I don't know where I would be without you by my side. I just...I am nothing without you baby, and I am so lucky to have been able to spend the last three years of my life with the most kind, caring, lovely, beautiful man I have ever met. You are beautiful Kurt, and I know sometimes you think otherwise, but I will always do my best to make you see how truly amazing you really are. I love you so much Kurt and I will never, ever let you go. Ever" Blaine said with tear-filled eyes, looking at the ceiling, loving the feeling of Kurt's light weight on his chest.

When he didn't get a response for 10 seconds, he just thought Kurt was thinking of a response.

But when he didn't get a response after 20 seconds, he was confused. Kurt always thought of a response. Usually it was along the lines of 'I love you too' but this time it was nothing

Blaine looked down to this man, laughing lightly at what he saw.

Kurt was fast asleep, smiling as soft snores tumbled from his slightly parted pink lips. His hair was sticking up at all angles from where Blaine had run his fingers through it; one of the many privileges of being Kurt's boyfriend was getting to run his hands through Kurt's chestnut locks without losing his hand. His hands were splayed across Blaine's bare chest and his head was resting over his heart, moving up and down every time he took a breath.

Blaine's heart swelled looking at this man. The man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend; to call his love. He softly kissed his forehead through a radiant smile and nuzzled his hair with his nose, breathing in his scent, letting it fill his lungs and warm his heart.

"Rather spend it talking to me eh? You're a great liar when you're tired baby" Blaine whispered gently, smiling.

He rested his cheek of Kurt's head and closed his own eyes, letting his eyelashes lie gently on his cheeks. Another hour or so in bed with his boyfriend would do the world any harm right?

And even if it did, he wasn't in the state of mind to care; that was the beauty of love.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you don't mind that I have changed the fic but I couldn't be bothered to publish another fic.**

**Send me prompts and I will try to write them, as long as they are not smutty! Which I have said before I know, but I want to get my point across.**

**Love Holly**


	2. First Kiss

Kurt ran down the empty corridor, his eyes franitcally searching the space around, looking for the boy that had run off so quickly. He had to find Blaine.

Why had he run off so fast anyway? Kurt hadn't done anything wrong to upset him. His phone beeped in his pocket, signalling he had recieved a text and he stopped, desperately hoping it was Blaine telling him where he was.

Chandler.

Urgh, why wouldn't he just leave him alone? His texts were way to cringe-worthy and cheesy for his liking and he really didn't need him to interfere with searching for Blaine, so he pushed his phone back in to his pocket and continued to sprint down the halls of Dalton, occaisionally bumping in to someone but carrying on inaffected.

He ran in to David a minute later and David grabbed his shoulder and held him at arms lenght. His eyes looked worried and his face was etched with concerned as he stared in to Kurt's arms.

"David, have you seen Blaine anywhere? We were just talking and then he just took off and I can't seem to find him anywhere!" Kurt said frantically, rushing his words and looking around him, half expecting to see Blaine walking past him ready to give a reasonable explanation.

"Kurt, you need to go and see Blaine right now! You need to go and find him and make up with him before our Klaine ship ends up at the botom of the sea for the rest of time! He is in his dorm room waiting to see you! Go!" David said, turning around and walking off towards the cafateria.

Kurt slung his bag back over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could up the staircase. The starircase where it had all started, where he had fallen in love. Wait...in love? He had never thought he had been in love before but now, yes, he could see what the big deal was about.

His phone buzzed again angrily in his pocket, as if shouting at him to check it but he just carried on running. Then realisation hit him like a slap in the face.

Blaine was jealous of Chandler.

The Chandler he had been constantly texting for the last week and gushing to Blaine about.

No one had ever been after Kurt before, but now someone was, Blaine had seen that he could lose him.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, why would Blaine be jealous? And anyway, Chandler wasn't dating him, he hadn't even asked him yet, well, not in so many words.

Kurt reached Blaine's dorm room and stopped abrubtly, ready to knock. But then he heard it. A soft voice drifting through the door, Blaine's voice.

"If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,

If I had only seen the way you smile when you blush,

Or how you curl your lips when you concentrate enough,

Then I would have known what I've been living for, all along,

What I've been living for"

Kurts heart broke as he heard Blaine broken voice and his eyes over-flowed with tears of pure guilt. How could he have done this to Blaine?

His hand flew to the door handle and he fell in to the room, his bag falling off his shoulder and landing on the floor with a muffled bang. Blaine looked up from his fingers on the guitar and his cheeks were wet, the trails of tears shining and his bloodshot eyes standing out.

Kurt gasped and fell to his knees in front of Blaine, lifting the guitar off his lap and placed it on the bed next to him, taking his hands and placing a kiss to them.

"Blaine, I am so, so, sorry" he whispered and Blaine hung his head ashamed. Kurt lifted one of his hands to touch Blaine's cheek and Blaine made eye contact with him. Kurt felt guilt hit him like a tidal wave as he saw his eyes, swimming with ungushed tears and sadness and worst of all, rejection.

"I know it's stupid Kurt, but just seeing you with him, so happy and lovestruck, it just hurt. I don't know why" Blaine whispered timidly, as if afraid to admit it. Kurt's heart swelled as he hears theses words. So Blaine really was jealous?

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up in to Kurts eyes again, nodding slightly "Do you love me?" Kurt whispered. Blaine stayed still for a moment before nodding his head.

Kurt's world just stopped with that nod of the head. Blaine Anderson loved him. When he didn't respond, Blaine began to worry and made his move to stand up. Kurt noticed Blaine fidgeting and making to stand up so he made his move.

He put his hands either side of Blaines face and slowly pressed their lips together. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and responded immedaitely, kissing Kurt back just as strongly.

Kurt's first kiss was everything he hadn't wanted, but compared to this one, it was all forgotten. The feel of Blaine's soft lips on his made everything he had been through, and everything he would have to face bearable.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again but he ignored it.

Afterall, Chandler meant nothing to him.


	3. My Soldier

7 months.

7 months, 2 days.

7 months, 2 days and 9 hours.

That's how long he's been gone. And I don't know how much longer I can last without him.

* * *

><p><strong>9 months earlier.<strong>

"Kurt, how else am I going to make him proud of me? How else am I going to prove to him that I'm not just a little gay boy who skips through life singing about cupcakes and rainbows? I'm not a baby!" Blaine roared across their small apartment, echoing around the walls and almost suffocating me. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my face.

"We'll find another way, Blaine. It'll be okay. We'll figure somet-"

"NO! You don't understand, Kurt. Your dad…accepts you" he choked, those last two words only just making an appearance before he threw himself onto the sofa. Tears began pouring out of his ebony eyes and cascading down his cheeks. The sight broke my heart.

"_You _don't have to live up to anything. _You _don't know how this feels. To be a disappointment to your own father. Isn't your dad supposed to hug you and tell you he loves you?" he looked up to me with those puppy dog eyes and I saw it. He was close to giving up completely.

I sighed and lowered myself to the floor next to where he was sat. I took his hands in mine before lowering my head slightly and pressing a soft kiss to each palm.

"Blaine…I'm lucky. I know I am and I don't know how I managed to be so lucky. But…your dad loves you, Blaine. He cares about you, and he just doesn't know how to show it" Blaine just shook his head and pulled one hand away before caressing my cheek gently.

"I have to do this Kurt. I know you don't understand…but I have to prove myself to him. I know I can do it, I'm strong, healthy and I'm young. They'll take me".

I broke down, my head resting in his lap whilst I cried. His words were true. I knew he was going to do it. Once there was an idea in his head there was no going back. It had always been something I loved, but now it was turning out to be something I hated.

"But Blaine…what if you don't come back! You promised. You made a promise to me. You gave me a ring, remember? You promised you would marry me!" I wailed helplessly, my one last attempt to change his mind. He just sighed and with his calm face, leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

"Kurt, I will come back. There is no doubt about that. And when I come back, I _will _marry you. I promise you. But right now my place isn't here. It is as a soldier".

* * *

><p>I don't know how much longer I will have to wait.<p>

No phone calls.

One letter a month.

How does he even expect me to live on that? His letters are my food and water and they are rationed.

He promised he'd be home soon. He promised that the war wouldn't last long.

It isn't fair. The love of my life could be being shot at and there is nothing I can do about it.

Sitting up and staring at the phone is taking too much effort. I'm going to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine! Where are you taking me?"I shriek as he grabs my hands and adjusts the blindfold over my eyes before pulling me with him. From what I make out we are going over a bridge.<em>

"_You'll see honey! All in good time" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. It always does when he uses terms of endearment._

"_But I want to know!" I moan childishly. I knew he had been planning something for weeks but now I have no idea what we are doing in central park at 8 o'clock at night. One of Blaine 'great' ideas_

"_Almost there…ah!" I heard him exclaim "We're here"_

"_Great, can I take this damn thing off now, it's ruining my hair!" I whine, hearing him chuckle before warm hands creep up my neck, over my cheeks and up to the scarf restricting my vision. I shudder as he undoes it at the back and the scarf falls away from my eyes. I open them slowly and gasp at what I see._

_Trees strewn with lanterns. _

_Paper lanterns. _

_A circle of lit trees and in the centre of the circle, a picnic blanket and floor cushions, the blanket laden with finger foods and a huge cheesecake. I managed a teary smile before launching myself into his arms and kissing his shoulder repeatedly._

"_Blaine! This is incredible! Just like that scene from Tangled! But what's it for?" I exclaim as I release my hold on him, but he still keeps his arms firmly around my waist. Suddenly, he begins to sink to his knees and I begin to get flustered because I don't know what he's doing until he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a small box. _

_Just big enough for a ring. _

'You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on' _my phone begins ringing in my pocket and I glance down to Blaine, perfectly content with ignoring it but he looks up to me seriously. _

"_Answer your phone Kurt. It might be important" he says quietly, staying in the same position, never moving, but telling me to answer my phone. There's something in his eyes that makes me obey._

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open. I have just enough time to think '<em>Hey, that's not how that dream normally ends' <em>before I acknowledge the ringtone echoing through the apartment.

The phone is ringing.

I don't think I've ever gotten out of bed so quickly. I'm running towards the lounge, hoping and praying to the pixie flying around the moon in that magic teapot that this is the call I've been waiting for the past 7 months 2 days and 11 hours.

I fumble to press the answer button before lifting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?"_

"Yes. Who is this?"

"_I am contacting you as you are on the emergency contact list of Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson. It says you are his fiancé"_

"Yes that's me. What is happening? Is Blaine okay?"

"_Well, yes and no Mr. Hummel. Good news and bad news. The bad news is that he has been shot in the leg and is in pretty bad shape" _I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the words "_...But the good news is that he must be sent home immediately. I will give you the flight details so you can pick him up from the airport…."_

Everything else doesn't matter. I scream and fall to my knees, tears beginning to fall.

And for once they are tears of happiness.

My Blaine is coming home, and I am never _ever _letting him go again.

* * *

><p>AN:

There you go. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Writers block is a nightmare, but I felt like writing a oneshot so….here you are. I wouldn't mind continuing this, so if you want me to let me know.

Don't forget to review my lovelies ^-^

Love Holly.


End file.
